Moon, Stars, and Werewolfs?
by lizzysakura21
Summary: Lucy gets bitten by a wolf on a night of the biggest full moon in history of earthland. None of her teammates know this except two people you would not except to find out. Later on Lucy gets more aggressive. Natsu worried tries to understand why & follows Lucy to see why she is acting like this. On the next full moon he witnesses Lucy turning into a werewolf. NatLu. rated M Lemons
1. Chapter 1

**Moon, Stars, and Werewolf's?**

* * *

By lizzysakura

Chapter 1: **First Bite**

_So this is my new story that I'm doing and well hope you like it, I tried not to write it cuz I wanted to finish __**Lightning keys and flames**__ but it kept bugging me to do it so here I am haha but yeah I'll be updating this story and also __**lightning keys and flames**__ too._

_Well enough of my rants and enjoy :D_

_**This is rated M for violence, adult themes and other things.**__**This story is based after the grand games and dragon apocalypse**__. Again sorry if there's any misspellings__**. I do not own Fairy tail and never will, maybe if I somehow became a billionaire and bought the rights to fairy tail then maybe hahaha. The only thing I own is this plot.**_

* * *

_**-On a night of a full moon, not just any full moon but the biggest full moon that all of Earthland has ever seen to be exact. In one particular guild located in Magnolia that was still open, people were throwing a mini party to celebrate their win against the dragons. This guild is called Fiore's Strongest Mage Guild: Fairy Tail. Our story starts here.-**_

"**Well I think I'll head on home for today**" Lucy says as she yawns while stretching.

"**So soon Lucy?**"Mirajane asks her. "**Yeah kind of tired and wanting a bath**" getting off of her stool she waves good bye to Mirajane that was serving the drinks for the night in their victory party. Seeing her team still partying in there drunken state she sweat drops as she smiles walking out of the guild. Lucy wearing her usual attire of white sleeveless collared shirt with a blue cross shape in the middle of her shirt blue trims on the collar and ends of her shirt too, her dark blue skirt with her brown belt and trusty whip Fleuve d'étoiles, her knee length dark brown boots and her keys that are clamped on her belt jingling.

Leaving the guild, Lucy starts walking home not knowing that a pair of golden/yellow eyes following her. Looking up to see a beautiful if not biggest full moon she has ever seen with stars shining very brightly; smiling she looks back at the road ahead of her. Feeling frustrated not knowing why though, she sees a cross road one side leading into a forest and the other road leading to the road of her apartment. Not wanting to go home yet even though that's what she wanted to do in the first place when she was in fairy tail guild takes the forest road.

"**Kind of spooky, I…i… I hope there's no ghost here**" she says as she grabs her sides of her arms walking down the road. Getting an eerie feeling of someone looking at her or better yet hunting her, her legs automatically start walking faster. The wind picking up blows the air into her hair leaving her blind hears rustling of leaves and "**Wwwoooooo**". Lucy hears in the distance of her not knowing what that sound was, she starts panicking. Getting the hair out of her face looks at a clearing and stops in the middle. Lucy starts to slowly spin in a circle look at every direction (_**A/N**__: __**I'm not sure why someone would slowly spin around looking at every direction, I mean that's one way of forgetting which place you just came from, also how some people get lost when camping lols seen it in movies and also shows of people trying to escape from their captors or running away from a serial killer in panic**_) the moon shining on her like if she was on a stage and the light hitting her with a spot light she hears rustling around her.

"**Who…whose there? Show yourself...I'm from fairy tail you better not mess with me…**" Lucy says automatically trying not to sound scared or weak. When the rustling stops Lucy feels relieved, placing her hands on her chest closing her eyes she sighs. The pair of golden/yellow eyes that was stalking her looks at Lucy from the shadows circling around her stops as it sees that Lucy put her guard down (big mistake) charges out of the shadow of the trees. Teeth white and fur of black, opens its mouth saliva attached to both top and bottom jaws launches onto Lucy biting her right arm dragging her down to the floor. Feeling the pain Lucy eyes open from the pain widening her eyes she screams in pain. "**AAAGGGHH, GET OFF OF ME! HELP! NATSU! LOKE!**" screaming Lucy turns to her head to the right seeing her attacker, surprise to see a very large black wolf biting down on her arm. The wolfs teeth showing in a snarl like form growling as its eyes looking at Lucy bites down harder drawing out blood.

"**AHHHH!**" Lucy screams harder tears' falling from her face her left hand tries to reach for her keys specially Loke's gate key, the wolf notices it and let's go. Looking at Lucy and Lucy looking at the wolf, she sees her reflection in the eyes of the wolf as does the wolf in Lucy's tearing eyes. Staring one last time at her the wolf runs into the forest disappearing into the shadows of the trees. Laying there still she looks up at the big eerie yellow moon. Tears running down her face shocked at what happen she snaps out of it and gets up fast. She starts to run not knowing if she is running the right way or not out of the forest. Feeling like forever thankfully she did run the right way, she runs towards her apartment. Her left hand was coving her bite mark that was bleeding trying to stop it. Opening the entrance of her apartment she runs up the stairs of her apartment panting she quickly lets go of her injured arm to get her keys to her apartment door unlocking her door, she runs in slamming the door she quickly locks it and turns around. Tears run down her cheeks her back leaning on the door slides down, her butt touching the floor feeling safe for now starts crying her heart out. The right arm still bleeding she goes into a feedle position closing her eyes.

~_**Meanwhile**_~

"**HEY FLAMEBRAIN, TIME TO CALL IT QUITS**" said Gray as he was heading towards the guild doors, shirtless as he had just his pants and shoes on with his silver cross necklace.

"**WHAT YOU SAY ICE-PRINCESS?!**" an angry Natsu says heading towards his frenemy and rival. The guild nearly empty with the exceptions of Gray, Natsu, Mira, Juvia and Erza; everyone either went home or continued to party at other bars (like say CANA?).

"**BOYS! AM I GONNA HAVE TO TEACH YOU BOTH A LESSON?! MIRA WANTS ALL OF US OUT SO WE CAN CLOSE THE GUILD, SO QUIT FOR BITCHING AND GET OUT!**" spoke an VERY angry Erza as she hit both Natsu and Gray on the head creating two very big bumps on the boys head.

"**Ow ow owwwww! Damn it Erza, we were not gonna fight and you DID PUNISH US!**" yelled Natsu as he rubbed his head crying a bit. Gray passed out on the floor from Erza's attack; Juvia goes to Gray's side and picks him up shooting glares at both Natsu and Erza as she leaves in silence towards Gray's house (yes people Juvia knows where Gray lives since she is always stocking him XD ). "**Well time to go, Mira is closing**" Erza says to Natsu as all of them are out of the guild. Mira closing the bar as she waves goodbye to both Erza and Natsu, walking towards her house were Lisana and Elfman wait for her. Erza heading towards Fairy Hills she turns to Natsu and slowly but menacingly to Natsu, "**Natsu… you better head straight home and I better not see or hear that you went to Lucy's apartment GOT IT?!**" "**Aye…Sir**" Natsu says as he salutes Erza as he sees her nod and leaves towards Fairy Hills. Since he was forbidden to go to Lucy's he just went home to happy, still kind of drunk he stumbles his way home as the full moon lit his way into the forest he calls home.

Finally getting home Natsu goes straight for his hamik. Laying down he sees Happy flying towards him as he lays on Natsu's stomach looking at him. "**Natsu…you smell like alcohol, did you drink a lot? How come you didn't go with Lucy today? Did she kick you out?**" Happy questioned Natsu as always curious when anything that has to do with Natsu being drunk and Lucy. "**Happy not now, too tired… Erza will kill me if I bug Luce right now…let's just sleep please, I'll tell you in the morning ok…**" said a very sleepy and drunk Natsu as he closed his eyes and let the darkness take over his sleepy mind. Letting Natsu sleep Happy also went to sleep not knowing that Natsu should have indeed gone to see Lucy.

Dreaming of his best friend and long time partner Lucy and adoptive son Happy, all three of them were fishing in their favorite spot. In the real world and not the dream world Natsu was smiling his goofy smile as he mumbles, "**Luce...heehee…that fish is gonna eat you…Happy don't cry…Luce share fish…you glutton.**" "**Aye!**" Happy says while still sleeping as he responded to Natsu as if in cue. Both goofballs sleeping and might be dreaming the same dream.

* * *

_I apologize for any misspellings as I don't have a beta so yeah XD. Please review and favorite__ again thank you for your feedbacks. I hope you guys liked my new story. And no this is not like Twilight or American Werewolf in London, it's more like Teen Wolf than anything. There will be no vampires in this story since it's gonna be mages vs werewolves kind of thing so why put vampires in there XD. But any ways I love wolfs as they are my MOST FAVORITE animals in the world so yeah. Kinda wanted to do story like this for a very long time but I never got to write anything out. I'm also gonna try to write a book just like Lucy is trying to do in the fairy tail series. I'm not sure what to name the book but I'm already in chapter 5 of my book so I hope if I ever publish it, it will be a hit like my fanfics XD. I also notice I'm writing less speaking and more details I don't know if you all like that or want me to write more interaction with the characters speaking more or not. It's up to you but again this is just a first chapter so I'll work on that on the next chapters that are coming up._

_Well till next time, lizzysakura out…3 _

_P.S._

_When writing this chapter I was listening __**Mimicry**__ and their song __**Heat. **__It was very inspiring for me when writing this story. And hope you all love this new story and as well as Lighting, Key's and Flames. I will be updating the next chapter for LKAF next week on Thursday night. :D I've been getting reviews saying that LKAF should be a LAXLU story but I'm not too sure yet it might end up LAXLU or even NATLU. Let's see how it goes._


	2. Chapter 2

**Moon, Stars, and Werewolf's?**

* * *

By lizzysakura

Chapter 2: **Second Bite**

_So this is my new story and I am so hooked on writing it so I'm sure you all love that XD, also on other news I'll be updating this story and also __**lightning keys and flames**__ too. I am thinking I'm gonna be doing both stories tri weekly meaning every three weeks the stories will be updated. And work will be taking priority to me so that's why updates will be tri weekly. I'm also working hard on some of my cosplay I'm gonna be doing for Comikaze con that's coming up. XD. But any who…_

_**Natsu: enough talking about you and your problems**_

_**Me: what the? When you get here?**_

_**Natsu: I've always been here, always next to you hee hee*evil smile***_

_**Me:*shivers* dude really? That's called being a stalker *does Excalibur face***_

_**Natsu: NOooo its not it's called being a body guard. I have to keep you safe since I was hired to take care of you till you finish this story.**_

_**Me: ugh… why did I every hire you… T.T**_

_**Lucy: well its okay Ms. Lizzysakura we are the best and will help you in anyway we can its our Fairy Tail way :D**_

_**Me: fine T.T anyways Natsu please do the intro and claimers thingy**_

_**Natsu: you mean disclaimers well I'll do all of it. This is rated M for violence, cursing/swearing, adult themes and other things. Man you're a perv *Wack* oww Lucy why did you hit me?! It hurts *rubs his head***_

_**Lucy:*ignoring Natsu***__**This story is based after the grand games and dragon apocalypse**__. __**Ms. Lizzysakura**__**does not own Fairy tail and never will, maybe if she somehow became a billionaire and bought the rights to fairy tail then maybe.*smiles politely* **_

_**Me: The only thing I own is this plot and my OC's.**__**Well enough of my rants and enjoy :D**_

_**Natsu: she is right tho please enjoy :D**_

_**Happy: Aye…**_

_**Me/Lucy/Natsu: when did you get here Happy?!**_

_**Happy: *ignores them* please enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Previously with Lucy:**_

"**AHHHH!**" Lucy screams harder tears' falling from her face her left hand tries to reach for her keys the wolf notices it and let's go. Looking at Lucy and Lucy looking at the wolf, she sees her reflection in the eyes of the wolf as does the wolf in Lucy's tearing eyes. Staring one last time at her the wolf runs into the forest disappearing into the shadows of the trees. Laying there still she looks up at the big eerie yellow moon. Tears running down her face shocked at what happen she snaps out of it and gets up fast. She starts to run not knowing if she is running the right way or not out of the forest. Feeling like forever thankfully she did run the right way, she runs towards her apartment. Her left hand was coving her bite mark that was bleeding trying to stop it. Opening the entrance of her apartment she runs up the stairs of her apartment panting she quickly lets go of her injured arm to get her keys to her apartment door unlocking her door, she runs in slamming the door she quickly locks it and turns around. Tears run down her cheeks her back leaning on the door slides down, her butt touching the floor feeling safe for now starts crying her heart out. The right arm still bleeding she goes into a feedle position closing her eyes.

_**~Now~**_

Finally calming down Lucy gets up from the door as she makes her way to the bathroom still holding her injured arm. Blood drips on the floor leaving a trail of blood from the door all the way to her bathroom; Lucy knows she would have to clean all the blood up from her apartment and outside if she didn't want Natsu worrying about it. "**Ugh…it hurts…*sniff sniff* **" Lucy turns on the lights on as she walks to her bathtub and turns on the water leaving it to fill her tub with hot water until it fills up. Putting in her favorite vanilla and strawberry scented shower gel in the tub, the now vanilla and strawberry scent fills the air as steam rises from the bathtub. Starting to undress herself she looks at her right arm as she inspects it more closely as the light finally lets her see clearly. "**What's this; the bite mark is oozing black blood? But its healing, what's going on?**" Lucy says as she runs her arm in her sink cleaning up the wounds and putting rubbing alcohol knowing it would burn like a bitch, she wraps her injured arm with gauze and bandages. Once bandaged up she goes into her bathtub and sinks into her tub feeling her muscles relax, she keeps her injured arm out of the water. "**What was that…that was a wolf but not an ordinary wolf though**" Lucy says in a whisper tone as she pushed her head back wetting her hair looking at the ceiling. "**I hope that wolf didn't have rabies or something deadly**" sitting back up Lucy starts to wash herself not wanting to stay in her bathtub longer like she usually does. Getting up she puts on a towel and gets out of the tub draining the water at the same time with her toes.

Finally towel dried, Lucy makes her way into her bedroom and into her closet. Looking threw her cloths she pulls out some black shorts and a grey tang top shirt and lays it on the bed. Walking to her drawer she pulls out her lacey white underwear and matching bra, putting them on as she walks back to her bed and puts on her clothing on and puts on her shoes. Once fully dressed she walks out of her bedroom and into the kitchen heading towards her sink she pulls out cleaning utensils to clean up the blood. Getting on her knees she starts her long night of cleaning blood off her floors and outside her apartment.

_**~Early morning~ **_

"**Oh** **man I'm so tired*Lucy lets out a Yawn* I finally finish cleaning the floors and the whole street**" yes Lucy did clean her apartment making sure it didn't smell like blood and also cleaning outside of her apartment (meaning her whole block) "**It helps that there's that man that cleans the whole streets of magnolia early in the morning, better thank him when I see him next time**" Lucy said as she didn't want to change she instead headed to the guild with her keys and belt with whip already on. Walking along the way there Lucy pulls out the key for Plue but Aries shows up. "**My lady Lucy~sama how can I help you today? I'm sorry**" says Aries to Lucy. Aries one of Lucy's 12 Zodiac spirits; she was a short woman about the height of Lucy wearing a cotton pink dress with pink wool arm cuffs on and horns coming out of her hair, blushing she walks next to Lucy always saying her catch phrase 'I'm sorry'. Surprised that Aries showed up Lucy smiles looking at Aries, looking at her Lucy starts to speak to her, "**Aries you don't have to apologize to me all the time you didn't do anything wrong**." Feeling that Lucy was speaking to her in a warm motherly tone Aries smiles as she says "**Thank you my lady Lucy~sama" "how about you accompany me to the guild today Aries? I feel like I need the company**" Lucy said as she laces her left arm around Aries right arm. Noticing Lucy's right arm was bandaged Aries asks Lucy while walking "**My lady Lucy~sama, what happen to your arm? How did you get hurt? Shouldn't Loke have sensed if you injured yourself? I'm sorry**." Noticing her arm she looked up at Aries, hearing her question Lucy didn't know how to answer her zodiac spirit. In truth she was right Loke should have sensed if she was in danger and he should have been there when the huge wolf attacked her. Finally letting all those questions sink in Lucy sighs, closing her eyes she answers Aries question. "**Oh this? I got this while heading home from the guild yesterday**" Aries feeling that Lucy was still hiding something from her she presses on her questions wanting Lucy to confine in her. "**My lady Lucy~sama, please tell me the whole story, I'm very worried for you, I don't want you to get hurt. If you wish I shall keep this a secret, I'm sorry" **Lucy stops walking as does Aries as both girls looking into each other's eyes.

"**Aries, okay you win but no telling anyone and I MEAN DON'T TELL ANYONE UNLESS I SAY YOU CAN, THIS MEANS LOKE AND THE OTHERS CAN'T FIND OUT AT ALL WHAT SO EVER OR FAIRY TAIL GUILD EITHER GOT THAT ARIES?!**" Lucy saying as she raises her voice scarring Aries, even if Lucy felt bad for forcefully yelling at Aries she had to make sure Aries would keep her promise. Aries shaking in terror as she sees Lucy in her Erza scary form she nods her head not wanting to get punished like how she use to with her old now diseased master Karen (Looks like the aggression is starting to kick in, werewolves tend to be aggressive when turning on their first full moon or their first time being bitten it usually goes away when they transform on their second full moon. Also wolfs are known to be aggressive with one another unless the alpha puts an end to it). "**Ye….ss I sw...Swear .o the spirit king and you my lady Lucy~sama I will not tell anyone, I'm sorry.**" Aries shakes as she falls to her knees bowing down to Lucy. Lucy seeing Aries bowing to her, she also gets on her knees placing her left hand on Aries chin she lifts her head to look into Lucy's eyes. Seeing Lucy smiling her warm smile Aries stops crying and shaking smiling back to her precious master.

"**Good, now Aries let's get up I'll tell you what happen along the way to fairy tail**" Lucy says as both girls get up off the floor. Along the way to Fairy Tail Lucy tells Aries what happen to her in the woods and how she got bitten by a huge wolf, and how she did try to call Loke to save her. Aries hearing this gets frustrated with Loke as she believes he should have sensed Lucy needing him. Knowing she could not be in a bad mood around Loke even if she wanted to, she had to make sure that he would not find out what happen as she promised. Without knowing someone was overhearing their conversation from the shadows. Lucy and Aries both reach the guild as the doors open and both ladies hearing the chaos and rumbling noise coming from inside. Lucy knowing it was another brawl she pulled Aries arm and both walked in. Spotting Mira in the counter Lucy and Aries both head to the bar. Mira seeing Lucy and a strange woman with her smiles and greets them. "**Hello Lucy and good morning, may I ask who is this?**" The barmaid asks Lucy as she sits on the bar stools with Aries next to her. The men from the guild gawking at Aries because she wore her usual mini wool pink dress and it was pretty short. Both Lucy and Aries ignored the men stares as it was usual for them to stare at them. Answering Mira, Lucy says "**oh good morning Mira, this is my zodiac Spirit Aries, she is the Sheep. Aries this is Mirajane Strauss. **" Aries turns from looking at Lucy to Mira she speaks softly but still loud enough that Mira can hear her threw the noise of the guild. "**He..llo my name is Aries I'm My Lady Lucy~sama Zodiac spirit it's my pleasure to meet you Lady Strauss, I'm sorry**" Mira looking at the cute pink color zodiac she smiles to her as she says to her while handing Lucy her strawberry shake, "**Hello dear Aries-san please call me Mira, and it's also my pleasure to meet one of Lucy's other zodiac spirits as well**" Mira smiles and as does Aries. Coming in the guild after Lucy was one of the rarest people to come to the guild as it was so rare for this person to show up at all. Gildarts walks into the guild smiling, he spots his daughter Cana drinking barrels of beer. Seeing her he walks up to her to talk with her, to gets some father daughter bonding time (AN: no this is not the person that over heard them).

Walking in behind Gildarts was our lovely and very sexy but serious iron dragon slayer Gajeel. Looking around the guild he spots who he was looking for. Heading towards the bar he walks behind our two lovely ladies, well behind our blond celestial spirit mage that is. Bending down so his mouth was next to her ear he speaks in a low tone that only Lucy could hear, "**I know your secret bunny-girl**" and with that he walked away towards his favorite spot in the guild.

Feeling shivers run down her spine, she realizes what Gajeel just said. '_SHIT I'M SCREWD_' is what Lucy though as she looked towards the shadowy corner that the iron dragon slayer loves to sit in. Her big brown doe eyes widen when they meet the crimson red eyes of Gajeel, smirking as he lifts his left hand and index finger curling in and out beckoning her to come to him. She turns to Aries and says, "**Aries you can go back, I'm feeling my magic is becoming weaker**" Aries looking at her master she nods and before she went she speaks **"My lady Lucy~sama I shall leave and I won't say anything**". With that Aries disappears into a pink smoke.

Sighing in relief that Aries didn't notice or overhear what Gajeel said closes her eyes. Hearing the footsteps of Mira, Lucy opens her eyes and sees Mira in front of her, hoping she didn't hear what Aries or Gajeel said she smiles at her. Mira looking at Lucy she asks, "**Lucy what was Aries-san talking about? And was that Gajeel I saw talking to you?**" she asks , seeing Mira's famous match making wheel turn in her eyes Lucy quickly says "**Oh it's nothing just some training I'll be doing with her. She wants me to go on some missions with other people than team Natsu. She thinks they would be distracting. Also Gajeel just asked me to go on a mission with him that needs a celestial mage.**" And with that Lucy got off her stool and walked to what may be her doom to black steel Gajeel that was staring at her every move that she made making her way towards him.

* * *

I hope you like this chapter I know that this chapter was long and might be boring but trust me this chapter does have some meaning and has an importance that will be coming in the upcoming chapters. Well I hope you all enjoy. Next chapter the third bite will have some partial lemon. Till next time

Lizzysakura out 3


	3. NOT A CHAPTER

**Not A Chapter!**

Hey guys its lizzysakura here, sorry this is not a update, I know how people hate these author notes but I just want to let me followers know that I will be updating very soon. I'm sorry I wasn't able to update this last month; i had two cons that was back to back and then i had nisei week which is a 8 day kinda con here in los angeles and im truely very sorry i couldn't publish my next chapter. I also wanted to let my fellow readers know that I'm also doing a two chapter story for both my two stories so thats a total of 4 new chapters. Please be patient with me as my job schedule is being changed so most likely my updates will be either slower or faster. Thank you to all those people that follow my story and me and also thank you for the awesome review I really appreciate it. Well see you all soon.

love ~

lizzysakura


End file.
